Band Love
by EmeraldJade10
Summary: Ok it's one of those fics when they are in bands. Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame are in Fallen Angels. The Boys are in Demonic Aura. They are forced to work together. Rated for swearing. Read please!


Hi all! Just to let you know I don't own…Inuyasha, Since U been gone, Angelus, My Happy ending, Over, and Fighter! Ok on with it!

* * *

Chapter 1. The girl's concert!

"OK! You guys are on in 10 minuets!" The announcer yelled.

"yah yah whatever!" Sango yelled. She had brown hair tied into a ponytail. She had a pink t-shirt that said Go Away! on it that matched her pink eye shadow. She had jeans on.

"So who's in the other group that's performing?" Kagome asked. Kagome had long, silky black hair. She was wearing a dark green tank top and a pair of jeans. She had green eye shadow.

"I don't know some boy group.." Rin replied. Rin had long black hair and part of it was in a ponytail. She had an orange shirt and a jean skirt. She had orange eye shadow on.

"Who cares about them!" Ayame yelled. Ayame had red hair in pigtails. She had a light blue top with a white jacket. She had a blue frilly skirt and light blue eye shadow.

Kagura, their manager, came in with a frown on her face.

"Uh girls….." Kagura said, "You know the other group that's playing tonight?"

"Yeah…" They all yelled.

"Well you will be going on tour with them…"

"WHAT!" They all yelled, shocked.

"Yah but you guys need to go on now, so GO!" She replied.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Inuyasha ran in their dressing room yelling.

"What Inuyasha? They don't have any Ramen here?" Sesshoumaru snickered.

Inuyasha had long silver hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a red shirt and jeans. Sesshoumaru, his half-brother looked pretty much the same, but he was older. He had a white shirt on and jeans.

"No! You know those chicks that are playing before us?"

"Yah!" Replied Miroku and Koga.

Miroku had black hair in a tiny ponytail. He had a purple shirt on and jeans. Koga had black hair in a ponytail. He had a brown shirt and white jeans.

"Well they are going on tour with us…." He announced.

"WHAT!" The boys yelled.

* * *

Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame walked onto the darkened stage. They each got onto their positions and waited.

"EVERYONE! IT'S TIME FOR THE FALLEN ANGEL'S CONCERT!" The announcer yelled.

"FIRST WE HAVE SANGO ON THE DRUMS!"

The spotlight shone on Sango and she twirled around her drumsticks.

"NEXT WE HAVE RIN ON THE KEYBOARD!" The spotlight shone on Rin who waved.

"NOW WE HAVE AYAME! ON BASS!" Ayame struck a few notes on her bass.

"FINALLY WE HAVE KAGOME ON ELETRIC GUITAR!" Everyone cheered and Kagome walked to the microphone.

"Hey all! The first song we will be playing is ANGELUS!" Kagome yelled into the mic.

They started to play. Finally they started to sing.

Rin:

_dareka no tame nagasua NAMIDA_

_irino youni hoo ni tsutau_

Ayame:

_sore wo "yowasa" to kakusanai de_

_"yasashisa" to ukeirete_

Sango:

_kokyuu sae mo wasure saseru_

_hitomi no naka ni mitsuketa sora_

Kagome:

_taiyou dake ga kagayaiteru nani wo sagashi tsudukeru?_

_kagami wo mitsume chikatta ano hi_

Sango:

_anata ni ha kitto mieteta_

_jibun no senaka ni mo tsubasa ga aru to_

All:

_anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru_

_yume ni todoke ai no honoo_

_yurayura shinkirou koete_

_sora ni ha HIKARI daichi ni mizu wo_

_sono kokoro ni tsuyosa wo_

_mirai he tadoritsuku ANGELUS_

They played for the instrument part then they sang again.

Rin:

_nozomi ga moshi kanau no nara_

_kaze ni naru koto erabu deshou_

Ayame:

_mayoi wo suteta anata no hane_

_watashi no kaze wo tsukamu_

Kagome:

_takanaru mune to osoreru kimochi_

_itami ga mazari au kako wo_

Sango:

_furikiretara soko ni genshoku no niji_

All:

_ichibyou goto ni sekai wo kaeru_

_kizami dashita ai no kodou_

_JIRIJIRI moeagaru negai_

_umi yori fukai mihatenu yume wo_

_oimotomeru tsuyosa ga_

_yami wo terashite yuku ANGELUS_

Then they had yet another instrument part…the Sango started singing.

Sango:

_"hashiri tsudukeru nara, tobitateru hazu..."_

All:

_anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru_

_yume ni todoke ai no honoo_

_yurayura shinkirou koete_

_sora ni ha HIKARI daichi ni mizu wo_

_sono kokoro ni tsuyosa wo_

_mirai he tadoritsuku ANGELUS_

_jyounetsu no kakera wo te ni shite_

They finished the song and everybody started to clap. They got ready for their next song.

Kagome ran to the microphone. "In this next song, Since U been gone, I will be singing the most!" Everyone clapped for a tiny bit.

Kagome started playing her guitar and soon everyone joined. She started to sing.

Kagome:

_Here's the thing  
we started out friends  
it was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah, Yeah  
since you've been gone_

_You dedicated,  
you took the time  
Wasn't long 'till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since you've been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say  
is how I picture me with you  
that's all you'd ever hear me say_

All:

_But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah Yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
what I want  
Since You've Been Gone_

Kagome:

_How can I put it?  
you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah Yeah  
Since you've been gone_

_How come I never hear you say,  
"I just wanna be with you"  
I guess you never felt that way_

Kagome:

_But since you've been gone  
I Can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah Yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get what I want  
Since You've Been Gone_

_You had your chance, you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth, I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again..._

All:

_Since You've Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah Yeah  
Thanks to you (Thanks to you)  
Now I get..  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah Yeah  
Thanks to you (Thanks to you)  
Now I get (Now I get)  
You should know (You should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want_

Kagome:

_Since You've Been Gone  
Since You've Been Gone_

Everyone once again clapped and Kagome walked up to the microphone yet again.

"Ok our next song, My Happy Ending, will be sung by Sango!" She yelled.

Sango started to play her drums and Sing.

Sango:

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Kagome, Rin, and Ayame joined in playing.

Sango:

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something You said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high _

_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

All:

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Sango:

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

All:

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Sango:

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

All:

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Sango:

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Sango stood up and bowed as everyone clapped. Kagome walked to the mic.

"Ok all Rin will be singing this song! It's called Over!" The crowd clapped as Kagome started strumming on her guitar. Rin started to sing.

Rin:

_I watched the walls around me crumble_

_But its not like I won't build em up again_

_So here's your last change for redemption_

_So take it while it lasts because it will end_

_And my tears are turning into time I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

All:

_I cant live without you_

_Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly_

_Tell me that its over_

_Because the world is spinning and I'm still living_

_It wont be right if were not in it together_

_Tell me that it's over_

Rin:

_And I'll be the first to go_

_Don't want to be the last to know_

_I won't be the one to chase you_

_But at the same time you're the heart that I call home_

_I'm always stuck with these emotions_

_And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole_

_My tears are turning into time_

_I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

All:

I cant live without you

_Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly_

_Tell me that its over_

_Because the world is spinning and I'm still living_

_It wont be right if were not in it together_

_Tell me that it's over_

_Rin:_

_My tears are turning into time_

_I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

All:

I cant live without you

_Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly_

_Tell me that its over_

_Because the world is spinning and I'm still living_

_It wont be right if were not in it together_

_Tell me that it's over_

Rin:

_Tell me that it's over_

_Over_

_Honestly tell me_

_Honestly tell me_

_Don't tell me that its over _

_Don't tell me that its over.._

Everyone clapped and this time…RIN walked to the microphone. "Hey all our last song of this concert is Fighter and will be song by AYAME!" The crowd cheered and Rin started playing keyboard for around 16 beats. Ayame started talking.

Ayame (talking):

After all you put me through

You'd think I'd dispise you

But in the end I wanna thank you

'Cause you made that much stronger

Ayame:

_Well I thought I knew you, thinking that you were true_

_Guess I, I couldn't called your bluff, time is up_

_'cause I'e Had enough_

_You were there by my side, always down for the ride_

_But your joy ride just came down in flames_

_'Couse your greed sold me out in shame, mmhmm_

_After all of the stealing and cheating_

_You probably think that I hold resentment for you_

_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do,_

_I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'cause it_

All:

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser _

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_It makes me that much smarter _

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

Ayame:

_oh oh oh, ooh yeah yeah yeah, uh uh_

_Never saw it coming,_

_All of your backstabbing_

_Just so, you could cash in_

_On a good thing before I'd realized your game_

_I heard you're going round _

_Playin' the victim now_

_But don't even begin_

_Feeling I'm the one to blame _

_'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh_

_After all of the fights and the lies_

_Yes your wanting to HURT me_

_But that won't work anymore, uh no, it's over_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'cause it_

All:

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser _

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_It makes me that much smarter _

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

Ayame:

_How could this man I thought I knew_

_Turn out to be unjust so cruel_

_Could only see the good in you_

_Pretended not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide yourself_

_Through living in denial_

_But in the end you'll see_

_YOU WON'T STOP ME_

_I am a fighter and I (fighter and I)_

_I ain't gon stop_

_There is no turning back_

_I'VE HAD ENOUGH_

All:

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser _

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_It makes me that much smarter _

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

Ayame:

_Thought I would forget but I_

_I remember_

_Yes, I remember_

_I'll remember_

_Thought I would forget but I_

_I remember_

_Yes, I remember_

_I'll remember_

All:

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser _

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_It makes me that much smarter _

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

The crowd cheered the loudest it had cheered so far. The 4 girls bowed and ran off the stage. They were so happy that the forgot about going on tour with the boys.

-with the boys-

"God they were hot!" Miroku said, "especially Sango!"

"Kagome was cute but she reminds me of someone……" Inuyasha thought out loud.

"Ayame sings so…..cool!" He yelled.

The 3 boys looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Uh that Rin girl played keyboard ok, but no one plays better then I, Sesshoumaru!" He bragged.

"He likes her!" Inuyasha whispered into Miroku's ear.

"Did you say something Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Nope."

They were interrupted by and announcement saying,

"DEMONIC AURA WILL BE PLAYING IN 10 Minuets!"

End Chapter!

* * *

A/n: Ok how was it? Well just to let you all know Kagome is not the only one with boyfriend problems….RIN is too! Here is a preview of a future chapter.

Rin was getting pissed off. This waiter would not leave her and Kohaku's table alone!

"So Kohaku.. where do you want to go after this?"

"Uhh…"

She looked behind to see the same waiter.

"Uh excuse me sir can I get some more of this?" She asked raising her glass.

"Huh ok!"

Rin dropped a banana peel on the floor and of course he slipped. Rin looked down and found out who it was.

Kohaku backed away a few steps because Rin looked angry.

"Sesshoumaru! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Rin yelled.

"Um.."

"YOU KNOW WHAT? NEVERMIND JUST GO AWAY FLUFFY!"

She turned to Kohaku.

"Wanna go dance?" She asked sweetly.

"Ok!"

They walked out the door hand in hand. Sesshoumaru just sat their. Sad.


End file.
